1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan duct assembly, and more particularly to a fan duct assembly incorporating a resilient locking plate which absorbs vibration.
2. Related Art
In a conventional heat dissipation assembly incorporating a fan duct, the fan duct is mounted to a computer enclosure using a plurality of screws. An example of a conventional assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,697. A hood connects one end of a fan duct to a fan. The hood is attached to the fan by a plurality of screws. A fitting connects another end of the fan duct to a frame board. A pair of screws extends through the fitting and the frame board, thereby attaching the frame board to a panel of a computer enclosure. However, assembly and disassembly requires a tool, which makes these processes cumbersome and time-consuming. Moreover, rotation of fan blades of the fan and airflow in the fan duct 15 both cause vibration of the fan duct. Thus, over time, the screws become loose and the whole assembly generates excessive noise.
An improved fan duct assembly which overcomes the above problems is desired.